mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: Le partecipanti al torneo principale
La pagina elenca le ragazze che nei turni preliminari del Saimoe 2010 hanno guadagnato l'accesso al tabellone del torneo principale. Qualificate dal primo preliminare Primo gruppo *'1^ (362 voti) Nakano Azusa @ K-ON!! *'2^ (355 voti) Taneshima Poplar @ Working!! *'3^ (336 voti) Sengoku Nadeko @ Bakemonogatari *'4^ (294 voti) Sakurano Kurimu @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'5^ (227 voti) Holo @ Spice and Wolf II *'6^ (194 voti) Hanekawa Tsubasa @ Bakemonogatari *'7^ (177 voti) Ikaros @ Sora no Otoshimono *'8^ (168 voti) Iwasawa @ Angel Beats! *'9^ (153 voti) Asakura Ryouko @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'10^ (144 voti) Ryuubi Gentoku (Touka) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'11^ (137 voti) Nogizaka Haruka @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *'12^ (128 voti) Sonozaki Mion @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'12^ (128 voti) Houjou Satoko @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei Secondo gruppo *'1^ 422 voti | Misaka Mikoto @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'2^ 302 voti | Fujibayashi Kyou @ Clannad: Another World, Kyou Chapter *'3^ 258 voti | Hiro @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'4^ 233 voti | Mizuno Kaede @ Nyan Koi! *'5^ 180 voti | Takanashi Kozue @ Working!! *'6^ 178 voti | Yoshida Kazumi @ Shakugan no Shana S *'7^ 164 voti | Togame @ Katanagatari *'7^ 164 voti | Mishima Akane @ Kämpfer *'9^ 154 voti | Daichi Kaoru @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'10^ 147 voti | Ayase Yue @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'11^ 137 voti | Shirafuji Kyouko @ Working!! *'12^ 127 voti | Houjouin Seika @ Princess Lover! Terzo gruppo *'1^ 347 voti | Segawa Izumi @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'2^ 299 voti | Ryuumonbuchi Touka @ Saki *'3^ 230 voti | Araragi Tsukihi @ Bakemonogatari *'4^ 226 voti | Araragi Karen @ Bakemonogatari *'5^ 222 voti | Kijima Saki @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'6^ 220 voti | Nakamachi Kana @ Kanamemo *'7^ 209 voti | Mitsuki Sohara @ Sora no Otoshimono *'8^ 193 voti | Natsume @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'9^ 183 voti | Hanabishi Miki @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'10^ 163 voti | Hatsune (Otonashi's sister) @ Angel Beats! *'11^ 160 voti | Suminoe Riko @ Kissxsis *'11^ 160 voti | Oomichi Miyabi (Kyouju) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class Quarto gruppo *'1^ 390 voti | Shiina Mafuyu @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'2^ 386 voti | Yuno @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'3^ 378 voti | Miyako @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'4^ 362 voti | Tainaka Ritsu @ K-ON!! *'5^ 328 voti | Shiina Minatsu @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'6^ 297 voti | Nori @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'7^ 287 voti | Nazuna @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'8^ 221 voti | Noda Miki @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'9^ 218 voti | Yamanaka Sawako @ K-ON!! *'10^ 217 voti | Kushinada Nemuru @ Ookami Kakushi *'11^ 184 voti | Kyon's sister @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'12^ 179 voti | Kagura @ Gintama series Quinto gruppo *'1^ 401 voti | Hirasawa Ui @ K-ON!! *'2^ 305 voti | Yamamoto Nanako @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'3^ 224 voti | Yusa @ Angel Beats! *'4^ 219 voti | Suou Pavlichenko @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *'5^ 206 voti | Toudou Lilicia @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'6^ 199 voti | Aruruu @ Utawarerumono OVA *'7^ 185 voti | Hattori Junko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'8^ 183 voti | Kusugawa Sasara @ ToHeart2 adplus *'9^ 179 voti | Suminoya Kureha @ So Ra No Wo To *'10^ 177 voti | Kousaka Tamaki @ ToHeart2 adplus *'11^ 173 voti | Takatsuki Kanade @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'12^ 167 voti | Chouhi Yokutoku (Rinrin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series Sesto gruppo *'1^ 464 voti | Takamachi Nanoha @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'2^ 424 voti | Touyoko Momoko @ Saki *'3^ 414 voti | Haramura Nodoka @ Saki *'4^ 367 voti | Ikeda Kana @ Saki *'5^ 349 voti | Yuuki Mikan @ To LOVE-Ru *'6^ 336 voti | Kirishima Shouko @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'7^ 327 voti | Golden Darkness (Yami) @ To LOVE-Ru *'8^ 252 voti | Saber @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'9^ 224 voti | Eruruu @ Utawarerumono OVA *'10^ 214 voti | Souya Yuki @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'11^ 206 voti | Sheryl Nome @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *'12^ 194 voti | Ranka Lee @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime Settimo gruppo *'1^ 413 voti | Yui @ Angel Beats! *'2^ 380 voti | Index @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'3^ 293 voti | Kunihiro Hajime @ Saki *'4^ 286 voti | Ayuzawa Misaki @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *'5^ 270 voti | Hiiragi @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'6^ 238 voti | Tsuruya-san @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'7^ 216 voti | Hinagiku @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'8^ 215 voti | Yin @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *'9^ 202 voti | Jinguuji Kuesu @ Omamori Himari *'10^ 200 voti | Yukimura Chizuru @ Hakuouki *'11^ 188 voti | Evangeline A.K. McDowell @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'12^ 186 voti | Ushiromiya Maria @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Ottavo gruppo *'1^ 462 vot^ | Sanzen'in Nagi @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'2^ 461 vot^ | Senjougahara Hitagi @ Bakemonogatari *'3^ 423 vot^ | Maria @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'4^ 407 vot^ | Inami Mahiru @ Working!! *'5^ 343 vot^ | Aizawa Sakuya @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'6^ 336 vot^ | Umenomori Chise @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'7^ 334 vot^ | Asahina Mikuru @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'8^ 314 vot^ | Shimada Minami @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'9^ 292 vot^ | Akaba Chizuru @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'10^ 287 vot^ | Korone @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'11^ 266 vot^ | Tsuchida Satsuki @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'12^ 249 vot^ | Kuronuma Sawako @ Kimi ni Todoke Nono gruppo *'1^ 463 vot^ | Amae Koromo @ Saki *'2^ 377 voti | Saginomiya Isumi @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'3^ 261 voti | Toudou Elis @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'4^ 250 voti | Anzu @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'4^ 250 voti | Ogasawara Akiko @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'6^ 236 voti | Kinoshita Yuuko @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'7^ 231 voti | Morishita Koyomi @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *'8^ 216 voti | Miyanaga Teru @ Saki *'9^ 202 voti | Miria Marigold Mackenzie @ Jewelpet Tinkle *'10^ 194 voti | Minakami Misao @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'11^ 177 voti | Suzuki @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'12^ 174 voti | Selnia Iori Flameheart @ Ladies versus Butlers! Decimo gruppo *'1^ 453 voti | Saten Ruiko @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'2^ 397 voti | Takei Hisa (Buchou) @ Saki *'3^ 362 voti | Takanashi Nazuna @ Working!! *'4^ 312 voti | Hanato Kobato @ Kobato. *'5^ 280 voti | Shiina @ Angel Beats! *'6^ 276 voti | Kajiki Yumi @ Saki *'7^ 211 voti | Someya Mako @ Saki *'8^ 208 voti | Suminoe Ako @ Kissxsis *'9^ 199 voti | Alicia Melchiott @ Senjou no Valkyria *'10^ 181 voti | Eve Neuschwanstein @ NEEDLESS *'11^ 178 voti | Mikogami Riko @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'12^ 155 voti | Sakurazaki Setsuna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai Undicesimo gruppo *'1^ 488 voti Nagato Yuki @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'2^ 455 voti Uiharu Kazari @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'2^ 455 voti Miyanaga Saki @ Saki *'4^ 448 voti Hachikuji Mayoi @ Bakemonogatari *'5^ 417 voti Ryuuguu Rena @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'6^ 332 voti Hinamori Amu @ Shugo Chara! series *'7^ 302 voti Koume @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'8^ 252 voti Yoshinoya-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'9^ 233 voti Amano Saki （Chief） @ Kanamemo *'10^ 223 voti Shannon @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'11^ 216 voti Ishigaki Tamaki @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'12^ 206 voti Tsuzuki Otome @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! Dodicesimo gruppo *'1^ 646 voti | Katsura Hinagiku @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'2^ 588 voti | Tachibana Kanade (Tenshi) @ Angel Beats! *'3^ 586 voti | Kataoka Yuuki @ Saki *'4^ 564 voti | Akiyama Mio @ K-ON!! *'5^ 540 voti | Shirai Kuroko @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'6^ 443 voti | Furude Rika @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'7^ 404 voti | Tsukuyomi Komoe @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'8^ 358 voti | Tohsaka Rin @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'9^ 299 voti | Chika @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'10^ 271 voti | Sakura Akari @ Jewelpet Tinkle *'11^ 258 voti | Haibara Ai @ Meitantei Conan *'12^ 243 voti | Wilhelmina Carmel @ Shakugan no Shana S Tredicesimo gruppo *'1^ 480 voti | Fate Testarossa @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'2^ 414 voti | Serizawa Fumino @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'3^ 310 voti | Hanyuu @ Higurashi no Naku koro ni Rei *'4^ 268 voti | Shizuku @ Omamori Himari *'5^ 240 voti | Himari @ Omamori Himari *'6^ 222 voti | Shokatsuryou Koumei (Shuri) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'7^ 211 voti | Soga Keena @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'8^ 208 voti | Sonohara Anri @ Durarara!! *'9^ 207 voti | Kujiin Mika @ Kanamemo *'10^ 204 voti | Ichinose Yumiko Christina @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *'11^ 198 voti | Satou @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'12^ 192 voti | Kondou Mikoto @ Kämpfer Quattordicesimo gruppo *'1^ 446 voti | Fukuji Mihoko (Captain) @ Saki *'2^ 430 voti | Yamada Aoi @ Working!! *'3^ 396 voti | Kiriya Nozomi @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'4^ 277 voti | Kanbaru Suruga @ Bakemonogatari *'5^ 268 voti | Oshino Shinobu @ Bakemonogatari *'6^ 260 voti | Fujibayashi Ryou @ Clannad: Another World, Kyou Chapter *'7^ 259 voti | Sorami Kanata @ So Ra No Wo To *'8^ 251 voti | Senoo Kaori @ Saki *'9^ 235 voti | Sairenji Haruna @ To LOVE-Ru *'10^ 225 voti | Illyasviel von Einzbern @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'11^ 208 voti | Alisa Bannings @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'12^ 175 voti | Hatori Kanon @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo Quindicesimo gruppo *'1^ 663 voti Shana @ Shakugan no Shana S *'2^ 572 voti Hirasawa Yui @ K-ON!! *'3^ 555 voti Kotobuki Tsumugi @ K-ON!! *'4^ 474 voti Nakamura Yuri (Yurippe) @ Angel Beats! *'5^ 440 voti Suzumiya Haruhi @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'6^ 404 voti Nymph @ Sora no Otoshimono *'7^ 381 voti Kotegawa Yui @ To LOVE-Ru *'8^ 339 voti Cecily Cambell @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'9^ 314 voti Hoshina Utau (Tsukuyomi Utau) @ Shugo Chara! series *'10^ 310 votes, Lisa @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'11^ 284 votes, Konori Mii @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'12^ 268 votes, Nino @ Arakawa under the bridge Sedicesimo gruppo *'1^ 346 voti | Nishizawa Ayumu @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'2^ 326 voti | Himeji Mizuki @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'3^ 300 voti | Todoroki Yachiyo @ Working!! *'4^ 253 voti | Suzukawa Koume @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'5^ 252 voti | Yamada @ B Gata H Kei *'6^ 243 voti | Manabe Nodoka @ K-ON!! *'7^ 227 voti | Kikusaka Kochou @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'8^ 203 voti | Kan'u Unchou (Aisha) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'9^ 202 voti | Nogizaka Mika @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *'10^ 196 voti | Kirishima Kotone @ Nyan Koi! *'11^ 195 voti | Kan'nagi Noël @ So Ra No Wo To *'12^ 190 voti | Kuzaki Rinko @ Omamori Himari Qualificate dal secondo preliminare Primo gruppo *'1^ 166 voti | Sangou Shizuku @ Kämpfer *'2^ 141 voti | Saikyou Tomomi @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'3^ 139 voti | Tsumuhana Isuzu @ Ookami Kakushi *'4^ 133 voti | Mashiro Rima @ Shugo Chara! series *'5^ 131 voti | Chou'un Shiryuu (Sei) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'5^ 131 voti | Hirasawa Yui's classmate who sits next to her (Tachibana Himeko) @ K-ON!! *'7^ 125 voti | Kongou Mitsuko @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'8^ 124 voti | Tomokane @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'9^ 122 voti | Hanasaki Tsubomi (Cure Blossom) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'9^ 122 voti | Mikogami Nagisa @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'11^ 115 voti | Liechtenstein @ Hetalia Axis Powers *'11^ 115 voti | Ekaterina Kurae (Katja) @ Seikon no Qwaser *'13^ 113 voti | Mikogami Rimu @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'14^ 108 voti | Hanazono Sakura @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *'14^ 108 voti | Itezora Konayuki @ Katanagatari *'16^ 107 voti | Enjutsu Kouro (Miu) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'17^ 106 voti | Matou Sakura @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'17^ 106 voti | Miyano Mayu @ B Gata H Kei *'17^ 106 voti | Hatena Yousei @ Gakkoii 1 Nensei ni Narou! Nyuugaku Quis *'20^ 101 voti | Kagurazaka Asuna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'21^ 98 voti | Kurumisawa Ume (Kurumi) @ Kimi ni Todoke *'22^ 96 voti | Aria (Demon Sword of Wind) @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'23^ 95 voti | Asagiri Kaname @ Ookami Kakushi *'24^ 92 voti | Ryougi Shiki @ Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners Secondo gruppo *'1^ 187 voti | Sonozaki Shion @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'2^ 178 voti | Sae @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'3^ 169 voti | Airi @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *'4^ 166 voti | Chikumaen Kaho @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'5^ 145 voti | Shimada Hazuki @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'6^ 137 voti | Sekine @ Angel Beats! *'7^ 135 voti | Sousou Moutoku (Karin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'8^ 134 voti | Ein @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *'9^ 133 voti | Yamaguchi Kisaragi @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'10^ 132 voti | Yasuri Nanami @ Katanagatari *'11^ 131 voti | Komori Kiri @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'12^ 129 voti | Lily Shiraishi @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'12^ 129 voti | Irie @ Angel Beats! *'14^ 128 voti | Beatrice @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'15^ 127 voti | Konoe Konoka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'16^ 125 voti | Girl (A-tan) @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'17^ 123 voti | Ousawa Mimina @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'18^ 122 voti | Tsukubae Shizuka @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'19^ 121 voti | Matsumoto Maya @ Working!! *'19^ 121 voti | Ushiromiya Jessica @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'21^ 120 voti | The Miko on the center of the Miko's Team (Jindai Komaki) @ Saki *'22^ 116 voti | Tsukimura Suzuka @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'23^ 115 voti | Etou Fujiko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'23^ 115 voti | Drei (Cal Devens) @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- Terzo gruppo *'1^ 184 voti | Suzuki Jun @ K-ON!! *'2^ 158 voti | Kurumi Erika (Cure Marine) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'3^ 145 voti | Makita Hime @ Sora no Manimani *'4^ 143 voti | Ushiromiya Ange @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'5^ 141 voti | Senou Natsuru @ Kämpfer *'6^ 131 voti | Winry Rockbell @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'7^ 123 voti | Myoudouin Itsuki (Cure Sunshine) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'8^ 120 voti | Harukaze Chiharu @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'9^ 118 voti | Bachou Mouki (Sui) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'9^ 118 voti | Bernkastel @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'11^ 117 voti | Kamyu @ Utawarerumono OVA *'12^ 116 voti | Sonogi Yukina @ Senkou no Night Raid *'12^ 116 voti | Haruue Erii @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'14^ 114 voti | Awara Chikako (Aa-san) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'15^ 113 voti | Hisako @ Angel Beats! *'15^ 113 voti | Kuzumi Mana @ Ookami Kakushi *'15^ 113 voti | Nozaki Namiko (Namiko-san) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'18^ 112 voti | Oribe Mafuyu @ Seikon no Qwaser *'19^ 110 voti | Tsukubae Tomoe @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'20^ 109 voti | Andou Mahoro @ Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri *'21^ 107 voti | Charlotte Hazelrink @ Princess Lover! *'22^ 106 voti | Akashi-san @ The Tatami Galaxy *'23^ 104 voti | Sakura Kaede @ Kämpfer *'24^ 101 voti | Itoshiki Rin @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series Quarto gruppo *'1^ 154 voti | Kirishima Akari @ Nyan Koi! *'2^ 144 voti | Akeno Mihoshi @ Sora no Manimani *'3^ 135 voti | Lizlet L. Chelsie (Liz) @ Omamori Himari *'3^ 135 voti | Kanbara Satomi @ Saki *'5^ 130 voti | Celty Sturluson @ Durarara!! *'6^ 125 voti | Kiyama Harumi @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'7^ 124 voti | Naruko Kanae @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'8^ 121 voti | Isara Gunther @ Senjou no Valkyria *'9^ 114 voti | Ogata Rina @ WHITE ALBUM *'10^ 111 voti | Sawamura Tomoki @ Saki *'11^ 108 voti | Angol Moa @ Keroro Gunsou *'12^ 106 voti | Ania Fortuna Somesheru Miku Crowzenbruhi (Nia) @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'12^ 106 voti | Himegami Aisa @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'14^ 105 voti | Kusakabe Misuzu @ 11eyes *'14^ 105 voti | Yuiki Yaya @ Shugo Chara! series *'16^ 103 voti | Kazumiya Rio @ So Ra No Wo To *'16^ 103 voti | Mina Ţepeş @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *'16^ 103 voti | Satsukitane Mikako @ Sora no Otoshimono *'16^ 103 voti | Lala Satalin Deviluke @ To LOVE-Ru *'20^ 102 voti | Yumeno Maho @ Saki *'20^ 102 voti | Komaki Manaka @ ToHeart2 adplus *'20^ 102 voti | Houtou Shigen (Hinari) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'23^ 101 voti | Alice @ Pandora Hearts *'''24^ 99 voti | Miyazaki Nodoka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai